Messenger of Destiny
by Moonlit Midnight
Summary: The world of Naruto gets a messaging system. You will have to read more to figure out pairings. Based off of the fanfic Konoha Messenger. Rated for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first story so no flames! I want to tell you that I didn't come up with this story idea myself so credit for the idea goes to Temari-Kun. I got the idea from her story Konoha Messenger. You should read her stories! They're awesome! By the way, you'll get a hint as to who the characters are by their screen names and by what they say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto.

Pairings: You'll see...

* * *

Messenger of destiny

**Avenger**: Hey Naruto

**BlondeKitsune**: What, teme?

**Avenger**: You have a secret admirer.

**BlondeKitsune**: I DO! YESSSSS!

**Avenger**: You idiot.

**BlondeKitsune**: AM NOT! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME AN IDIOT, EH BASTARD!

**Avenger**: Because you've had a secret admirer for as long as I've had fangirls.

**BlondeKitsune**: I HAVE!

**Avenger**: Yes, you idiot.

**BlondeKitsune**: WHO!

**Avenger**: I'm not telling.

**BlondeKitsune**: TELL! PLEASE!

**Avenger**: No.

_Avenger has signed off_

**BlondeKitsune**: ...damn...

_BlondeKitsune has signed off_

Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

ONLY 2 REVIEWS! I better get more reviews than that if you want me to continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...damn...

* * *

_**Messenger of Destiny**_

_Avenger has just signed on_

**Avenger**: Ahhh. Peace and quiet.

_PinkUchiha has just_ _signed on_

**Avenger**: That was short.

**PinkUchiha**: OMG HI SASUKE-KUN!

**Avenger**: ...

**PinkUchiha**: OHMIGOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! So much more than that Ino-pig!

**Avenger**: Sakura, FYI, Ino doesn't like me anymore. She's with Shikamaru.

**PinkUchiha**: SHE IS?

**Avenger**: Um...yes...she's been with him for a year now...

**PinkUchiha**: Will you go out with me?

**Avenger**: No.

**PinkUchiha**: Why not?

**Avenger**: Because I'm trying to impress someone else.

**PinkUchiha**: WHO?

**Avenger**: You want the truth?

**PinkUchiha**: YES!

**Avenger**: Hinata Hyuuga.

_Avenger has signed off_

**PinkUchiha**: I'M GONNA KILL HER!

_PinkUchiha has signed off_

Okay you know what to do now! REVIEW! Or else I won't continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata will not stutter when she talks online. Now on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...damn...

_**Messenger of Destiny**_

_PinkUchiha has just signed on_

_Confidence has just signed on_

**PinkUchiha**: HINATA!

**Confidence**: Yes, Sakura-san?

**PinkUchiha**: DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL SASUKE-KUN! HE TOLD ME HE'S TRYING TO IMPRESS YOU!

**Confidence**: HE IS?

**PinkUchiha**: Wait. You don't know?

**Confidence**: No! I never knew! But I don't like Sasuke-san like that...

**PinkUchiha**: Oh...then if you don't like him then we should be friends! Feel free to call me Sakura-chan!

**Confidence**: Okay...Sakura-chan...

**PinkUchiha**: But I know a guy who we THOUGHT died but he didn't and he would be an AWESOME match for you! Way better than Naruto!

**Confidence**: Ano...

**PinkUchiha**: I'll go tell him!

_PinkUchiha has signed off_

**Confidence**: ...

_Confidence has signed off_

Well how was it? I know that the past few chappies were short and I'm sorry for that! This chapter would have been longer if I didn't have a few things to say. Even though I **_HATE_** Sakura, there will be no bashing of her, as much as it pains me. Actually, just so nobody hates me, I won't be doing ANY bashing of ANY character. I might ACCIDENTALLY bash a character, but it will only be on ACCIDENT. Now REVIEW! REVIEW I SAY! If you do, it will make me happy and make my chapters longer and my updates sooner! Now review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peoples! I would like to thank all my reviewers, and especially Yelloweird0 for being loyal to the story since the 1st chapter! Thanks dude! Now on with it! By the way, Ino and Sakura don't insult each other anymore now that Ino is with Shikamaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...damn...

_**Messenger of Destiny**_

_PinkUchiha has just signed on_

_MissNara has just signed on_

**PinkUchiha**: Hey Ino I need your help.

**MissNara**: What do you need help with?

**PinkUchiha**: I'm trying to set Hinata up with my old friend Haku.

**MissNara**: Haku? You mean the one from your mission in the Land of Waves? Isn't he dead?

**PinkUchiha**: Yes, yes, and no. He didn't die we just THOUGHT he died. He's alive, and he's coming to live in Konoha.

**MissNara**: OHMIGOSH FINALLY! HINATA IS GONNA LIKE SOMEONE OTHER THAN THE DOBE!

**PinkUchiha**: I KNOW, LIKE, FINALLY!

**MissNara**: I'm so excited for her!

**PinkUchiha**: I know! But guess what? SASUKE-TEME IS TRYING TO IMPRESS HER!

**MissNara**: OHMYGOD! And did you just call him teme?

**PinkUchiha**: Yeah, I did. You see, I don't like him anymore really.

**MissNara**: Oh. Well, I don't like him either. So I won't yell at you. But he's trying to impress Hinata? That could be a problem...Haku and Sasuke might get in a fight over her!

**PinkUchiha**: Oh man I didn't realize that...well if they DO get in a fight, we'll break it up.

**MissNara**: Okay. But to make sure nothing goes wrong, we'll get Tenten and Temari in on it too. You inform Tenten, and I'll inform Temari.

**PinkUchiha**: Alright then.

_MissNara has signed off_

_PinkUchiha has signed off_

Okay, review! It makes my chapters longer and my updates sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, people who review, GET UR FRIENDS TO READ THE STORY! Gosh!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Pairings so far: ShikaIno, one-sided SasuHina, future HakuHina.

_**Messenger of Destiny**_

_PrincessofSand has signed on_

_CrystalIceMirrors has signed on_

**PrincessofSand**: Are you that Haku kid that Sakura was talking about? How old are you? 12? 13?

**CrystalIceMirrors**: Yes I am, as you say, "that Haku kid", and I'm 15.

**PrincessofSand**: You're as old as me? OO

**CrystalIceMirror**s: I suppose. You must be Temari. Pleasure to meet you.

**PrincessofSand**: Yeah, yeah. Let's get down to business. You are going to go out with my best friend Hinata. You better treat her good, or I'll have my brother kill you. Any questions?

**CrystalIceMirrors**: Um...yes...what does she look like?

**PrincessofSand**: She has short bluish-black hair, she wears non-sluttish clothes like sweaters and capris, oh, and she has lavenderish-white eyes.

**CrystalIceMirrors**: Lavenderish-white eyes? So she's a Hyuuga?

**PrincessofSand**: No dip, sherlock.

**CrystalIceMirrors**: Main or Branch family?

**PrincessofSand**: Main.

**CrystalIceMirrors**: Ah, I see. I think I've seen her around somewhere, but I can't remember where.

**PrincessofSand**: I have to go, but before I do, I have to tell you that you have competition. Sasuke likes Hinata.

_PrincessofSand has signed off_

**CrystalIceMirrors**: So Sasuke has feelings for this girl? Oh well. A competition between friends couldn't hurt...right?

_CrystalIceMirrors has signed off_

Okay! In the next chapter, Haku and Hinata get to know each other better! Will jealousy arise from our fave emo boy Sasuke? Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

I now realize that there is only 1 person reviewing this. And for that person, I declare a REALLY FING LONG CHAPTER! Because I figured out how to make my chapters longer! WOOT! Oh, and by the way, Haku and Hinata already had a date. Yeah, I was too lazy to write the date.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Maybe Santa will give me a shirtless Haku for Christmas...YAY!

_(This stands for thinking)_

**(This stands for author's notes)**

_**Messenger of Destiny**_

_CrystalIceMirrors has signed on_

_Avenger has signed on _**(Uh oh!)**

**Avenger**: HAKU! YOU BASTARD!

**CrystalIceMirrors**: Uh, why am I a bastard?

**Avenger**: Because you are trying to steal MY Hina-hime away from me!

**CrystalIceMirrors**:"Your" Hina-hime? You mean MY Hina-hime!

**Avenger**: TAKE THAT BACK YOU REJECT!

**CrystalIceMirrors**: LOOK WHO'S CALLING WHO A REJECT!**(Ooh! Diss!)**

**Avenger**: YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE FANGIRLS!

**CrystalIceMirrors**: YES I DO! THE AUTHORESS IS MY FANGIRL! **(You tell 'em sexy! Uh, I mean, Haku!)**

**Avenger**: FINE! WE'LL HAVE HINATA SETTLE THIS!

**CrystalIceMirrors**: FINE!

_Confidence has been added to the chat_

**Avenger**: Okay Hinata. Who do you like more? Hot, sexy, me? Or cross-dressing, feminine, Haku?

**CrystalIceMirrors**: Oh, please. Sasuke just wants you for the fact that you're cute. I want you for that, and for your personality.

**Confidence**: ...

_**Several insults, compliments towards Hinata, and swear words later**_

_Avenger has signed off_

_CrystalIceMirrors has signed off_

_Confidence has signed off_

Okay, so it's not as long as I thought it would be. Oh well. Review, and tell your friends about the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! This chapter won't be very long since I have writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Can't sue me!

_**Messenger of Destiny**_

_Confidence has signed on_

_Tsukuyomi has signed on_

**Confidence**: Who are you?

**Tsukuyomi**: I am none of your concern. Who are you?

**Confidence**: None of your concern.

**Tsukuyomi**: Fine. The name's Itachi.

**Confidence**!

**Tsukuyomi**: Are you from Leaf Village?

**Confidence**: Yes

**Tsukuyomi**: Shit. Then you know who I am.

**Confidence**: Yes siree bob.

**Tsukuyomi**: You're Hinata Hyuuga, I presume?

**Confidence**: Uh...yeah...

**Tsukuyomi**: What's wrong?

**Confidence**: Well, I'm not exactly used to talking to an S-class criminal.

**Tsukuyomi**: Yeah, I get that a lot. Do you want to go out tomorrow night?

Actually, if you don't go, I'll kill you. :)

**Confidence**: Uh...okay...don't kill me...

**Tsukuyomi**: Great! I'll pick you up at the Hyuuga mansion. See you tomorrow!

_Tsukuyomi has signed off_

_Confidence has signed off_

You know what to do!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! This is uchihagirl reporting fo duty! Now, just to let you all know, I have a VERY serious case of...(dramatic silence)...writer's block. So...yeah. What I **DO** need though is your ideas and opinions. So in your reviews, write any idea you want. Except, there are some pairings that will just completely screw up my story. For instance, Sasuke and Sakura. It's like, _Um, doesn't Sakura think Sasuke is a total effin aehole in this story?! _So, at the bottom, I have included a list of pairings that I will absolutely, POSITIVELY not do. And, I also want you to vote. Choose either SasuHina, ItaHina, or HakuHina. And, I might be getting a new pen name. AND! You people need to read my other story! Now review I say!

Pairings I will absolutely, positively, NOT write about in **_this_** story:

SasuSaku

ShikaTema

NaruSaku

SasuIno

LeeTen

KakaAnko

KibaSaku

KibaHina

NejiSaku


	9. Chapter 9

Konnichiwa! uchihagirl246 reporting for duty! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but my grades aren't exactly the best and I have to stay after school. And to all the people who wanted longer chapters and to see what's going on in real life...I'm sorry! I can't do that because this story is focusing only on instant messages. But do not fear! I'll make another story to satisfy all of your longer chapter and real life needs! I'll even let you vote on what the story is about and pairings! (This chapter is longer, and Deidara still says yeah at the end of his sentences, because I love that!) Now on with it!

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't own. Can't sue.

**_Pairings_**: Gah! There are so many pairings in this story...and there are still more to come!

_**Through the portal**_

_Confidence has signed on_

_Avenger has signed on_

_Tsukuyomi has signed on_

**Avenger: **Itachi you son of a bitch!

**Tsukuyomi: **If I'm a son of a bitch, then you are too. We share a mother.

**Avenger: **A dead mother!

**Tsukuyomi: **This is not the time Sasuke-CHAN.You wrecked Hinata-hime and I's date.

**Confidence: **Um...

**Avenger: **If I didn't need revenge, that wouldn't have happened!

**Tsukuyomi: **sigh You going on about your silly revenge. Whybother?

**Confidence:** Itachi-kun...Sasuke-kun...

**Avenger: **YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO GET REVENGE!!!

**Tsukuyomi: **Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to LISTEN to me.

**Confidence: **Guys! Please stop fighting!

**Tsukuyomi: **Ah, only my foolish little Sasuke-baka would say that.

**Avenger:** WHY YOU...!

**Tsukuyomi: **Why? Because I'm smarter than you.

**Avenger: **I DIDN'T MEAN THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!

**Confidence: **GOD DAMMIT I TOLD YOU TO SHADDAP BITCHES!!!

**Avenger: **OMG holy shit!!

**Tsukuyomi:** O.O

**Avenger: **Alright, let's take this outside, nii-san.

**Tsukuyomi:** Indeed Sasuke-chan. And Hinata-hime, I shall get a couple of my less annoying friends for you to talk to.

**Confidence: **FINE. JUST. GET. OUT.

_Avenger has signed off_

_Tsukuyomi has signed off_

_BlondeBang has been added to the chat_

_Puppetmaster has been added to the chat_

**Puppetmaster:** Hello. Hinata Hyuuga I presume?

**Confidence: **That is correct. And you would be?

**Puppetmaster:** Sasori of the Red Sand. You may call me Sasori.

**BlondeBang: **And I'm Deidara! And you can call me...Deidara, yeah!

**Confidence: **Yeah?

**Puppetmaster:** He has a speech problem.

**BlondeBang:** SHUT UP, YEAH!

**Confidence:** Sasori-san, Deidara-san, could you please stop fighting?

**Puppetmaster: **What's with the -san?

**Confidence: **Oh! The Hyuuga family forbids not using a suffix on someone's name.

**BlondeBang:** Wow. That's gotta suck, yeah.

**Puppetmaster: **I agree. That must be annoying sometimes.

**Confidence: **And you know what else sucks? I have a 7:00 P.M. bedtime, so sayonara for now, Deidara-san and Sasori-san.

**Puppetmaster:** Goodbye for now, Hinata.

**BlondeBang: **See ya Hinata, yeah!

_Confidence has signed off_

_Puppetmaster has signed off_

_BlondeBang has signed off_

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! This is uchihagirl246, signing off!


	10. Chapter 10

Dun dun DUN!!! This is me reporting for duty! Sorry I haven't updated, I am living at my grandparents' house because I am having some issues with my mother. But, I will be starting a new fanfic and basically deleting this one UNLESS someone still wants it up. Thanks so much to everyone for being so loyal to my stories. I really appreciate the feedback. I want to become a writer/chef/farmer (xD) someday, so I need ALL the constructive criticism I can find. So thank you so much everyone, I'm sorry I won't be updating at this time, since I am a very busy person who has many things to do. And plus, I'll be focusing more on the story I'm working on, which will be good, hopefully. Well, I'll see you all later! Tata!


End file.
